The morphology component provides support for SCOR projects with research needs for immunocytochemistry, transmission or scanning electron microscopy, confocal laser scanning microscopy, cryoultramicrotomy with gold localization, TUNEL, and in situ hybridization. In addition to providing technical expertise and the facilities for carrying out these experiments, the Core C faculty will assist the SCOR project investigators in design of these procedures, interpretation of the images obtained and data analysis. Dr. Ingbar will direct the allocation of time for individual experiments by the Senior Scientist technician and will develop quantitative immunofluorescence and in situ hybridization techniques using a computer-based, image analysis system.